Unexpected
by Caylen
Summary: Prompt by amy-aubrey on tumblr: Beca is the best lawyer in one of the biggest law firms in NY and Chloe is the newly hired paralegal. Becloe. (AU)


_**Unexpected**_

* * *

_Prompt by amy-aubrey on tumblr: Beca is the best lawyer in one of the biggest law firms in NY and Chloe is the newly hired paralegal. (AU)_

* * *

Chloe was nervous to say the least. She glanced at the impressive engraved lettering on the outer wall of the stone building, spelling out the renowned names of her new place of work: Mitchell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz LLP.

Exactly how she landed this gig was still beyond her; her last paralegal position hadn't exactly worked out, though that probably had more to do with her rejection of her boss' advances more than anything else. But anyone who knew Chloe recognized that she was first and foremost a positive person; she wasn't about to let one corrupt man ruin her outlook on the legal world. She had high hopes for her new job; after all, they were the number one law firm in the city for a reason.

Chloe was reduced to a ball of nerves as the elevator doors opened onto the floor she'd been told to show up to. Approaching the front desk, she looked at the nameplate set on the counter. "Hello Stacie," she greeted the brunette receptionist with a wide smile, trying to hide her worries. "I'm looking for Ms. Posen."

"Sure thing," Stacie said, returning the smile. With a simple click of a button, she was met within seconds by the senior paralegal who had hired her and the one face in the office she recognized.

"Aubrey, hi!" Chloe grinned overzealously. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Chloe," the blonde replied with a more reserved smile. "You ready to get started? We have a lot of things we need to accomplish today to get you acquainted with the office and our system." Aubrey was already heading back to her desk and Chloe scampered behind her.

"Yes, very ready!" she assured the woman, who she could already tell might be a tad bit rigid in her work ethic.

"Good. That's what I like to hear!" she smiled at the redhead. "Here's your desk." Aubrey pointed to the smaller one adjacent to her own. "Over there is Ms. Mitchell's office. As I'm sure you can assume, she's _very_ busy, so we'll make the introductions when she's done with her 8 am client."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to meet her," Chloe admitted. It was true, but more so, the idea of meeting Beca Mitchell in person was a bit terrifying. The woman was often referred to as "the terminator" for how quickly she shut down the opposing counsel. She was probably the most successful lawyer in the city and Chloe, as confident as she usually was, couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Aubrey took Chloe on a tour of the office, to get her badge, and introduced her to several of the other paralegals, but everything was a blur as things often are on the first day of employment. It was 9:30 when Chloe looked up from the forms she was filling out to see the petite brunette emerge from her office, shaking the hands of two men before looking directly at her.

Chloe stood up instinctively, accidentally knocking the pile of papers on her desk to the floor. She looked up to see if she was going to be automatically fired for being such a spaz, but was instead met with the face of a world renowned lawyer laughing at her. "You must be Chloe," she called over with a snort.

Chloe kneeled on the floor and frantically tried to gather up her paperwork, which had spread out everywhere. "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't even worry about it," Beca instructed, her laughter slowly subsiding as she now stood next to her. Chloe looked up and froze. Beca Mitchell looked a lot younger than she imagined… and a lot prettier too. "Follow me." Chloe remained immobile as she watched her walk toward her office.

Beca turned around. "Oh, and Aubrey, pick up those papers for her, won't you? Come on, Chloe." She gestured for her to follow again. Chloe found Aubrey's gaze, which looked peeved, and gave her an apologetic look before hurrying after the famous lawyer.

Beca closed the door behind them. "Well you're just precious, aren't you?" she chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about that," Chloe frowned, turning red. "I promise I'm not usually-"

"Take a deep breath, it's really okay," Beca grinned reassuringly. "And pull up a chair." She walked to the other side of her desk and sat down. "Besides, watching Aubrey pick up papers from the floor is the highlight of my day so far." Beca nodded toward the window with a smile. "That girl seriously needs to be grounded from time to time, and today I get to see it happen literally."

Chloe cracked a smile, turning to watch Aubrey with her ass in the air, grabbing papers and throwing them on the desk in annoyance. She turned back to the incredibly unexpected woman sitting across from her. "Wow, I had no idea you were this… funny."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Beca shrugged. "Just because I kick ass in the court room, doesn't mean I have to be a boring stiff in a suit."

"No, no, you're right," Chloe agreed, still a bit flushed. "It was silly of me to buy into the stereotype anyway."

"Well you kind of break stereotypes where you come from too I hear," Beca said proudly. "In fact, it's kind of the reason I hired you after Aubrey told me about you."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Rick-or shall I say _Dick_-Pearson? I heard you put that asshole in his place. The douche has tried so much bullshit on me it's not even funny. And he's got quite the history of coming onto his employees, but I'm pretty sure _you_ were the first to not let him get away with it. That makes you pretty much the bravest paralegal I've ever heard of."

Chloe was taken aback. She had no idea that Beca had known about the mess at her last job, and was certainly surprised by her interpretation of it. She'd been so used to everyone at the practice telling her she was an idiot for reporting him and risking her job security that it was a shock to actually hear the other side of the argument for once. And being called _brave_ by Beca Mitchell? Chloe knew the pink in her cheeks was a whole new kind of embarrassment this time around. "Thanks," she managed to utter, keeping her cool as best as she could.

"No, really, thank _you_," Beca smiled sincerely. "I think you'll like it here."

"Yeah," Chloe couldn't help but grin as she nodded. "I think so too."


End file.
